Historically, in various applications, such as those used in vehicles, (e.g., aircraft), AC-DC conversion is used to provide power to various systems. Two types of rectifiers have been implemented, active rectifiers and passive rectifiers. Examples of active rectifiers include a two-level active rectifier, such as a two-level active rectifier configured to convert a three-phase voltage source into a single regulated DC voltage source with a controllable input power factor. Additionally, active rectifiers include three-level active rectifiers, such as a Vienna rectifier. A Vienna rectifier may be configured to convert a three-phase input voltage into a regulated dual DC-bus voltage source with a controllable input side power factor. Examples of passive rectifiers may include an auto-transformer rectifier unit and AC-Side inductive power transfer-based harmonic rectifier. In general, a passive rectifier is completely passive, meaning the output voltage depends on the component values, and the passive rectifier is not capable of being regulated.